I Love You
by Mimi Takaishi
Summary: A songfic Takimi.


Zaknafein: greetings from the studio of… *reads script* Guenhwyvar19

Zaknafein: greetings from the studio of… *reads script*Mimi Takaishi!

Tika: Don't be so dramatic- elves need more comedy in their centuries.

Zak: Ok. Two gnolls walk into a pub-

Tika: Please. Spare me.

Zak: Anyway this is a songfic, so I should read the disclaimer—

Palmon: Sorry I'm late!

Tika: Stupid plants, always unfashionably late…

Mimi: Don't be too hard on him, we ran into thread. (to the audience) As you can tell, there are many crossovers, some you may not have heard of. Please bear with.

Zak: AHEM…. None of the characters belong to me, and the song is by Cat Stevens.

Tika: Rated PG for mature themes and romance.

Mimi: My first songfic. Enjoy!

Takeru walked up to the mike on the stage in his first public gig. He was 15 and living in, and America at the time. His eyes nervously scanned the crowd for his friends, Briza, Tanin, Jaxom, and especially Mimi. They were all there, except for Mimi… she suddenly ran in, fashionably late as usual. He smiled and finished tuning his guitar.

Now I hope I'll pass your test

How can I prove to you baby I'll never let you down

If I led you around , I'm sorry

But I never meant to worry you…. No

His mind drifted back to the last few weeks, when Mimi and he stopped talking, when she believed that he was cheating on her with Briza, grateful that she had found it in her heart to come see his performance, "as a friend," Jaxom said. Maybe this which he had written last night, almost crying from her loss, would make her understand.

Now that I'vekissed you, yes

How can I prove to you baby I'll never make you sad

If I ever had, do believe your tears won't come back again

I love you, though the stars may fade

Takeru was close to tears, as was Mimi, and three-quarters of the 20 girls in the small auditorium had stars in their eyes. Mimi began to remember the few weeks since he saw them together. She was beginning to think they were just very close- like brother and sister, and he was just comforting her. She was so blinded by jealousy from all the other girls in school just crowding around him- that was the last straw. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

And mountains turn into sand , I love you

'Til my body changes into an old man, I love you

And the song that I sing is the only way that I can explain

La la la la la la

You know I wish for you baby nothing but good times ahead

Anything that heaven can give you, I can give you instead

La la la la la la

Takeru was crying now, but his words remained strong and clear, and Mimi's eyes were closed, she was leaning against the wall in shame for her blindness, her suspecting of her closest friends…

How could I lie to you baby, I'll never lead you around

I'll try to take care of everything you need, darling

Every little need'll be found, I love you

Though the time may changeand snowmen sleep in the sea

And I really only want you to want me, I love you

And the song that I sing is the only way that I can explain

Now that you've shown your heart

I'll be right with baby, I'll never leave you alone

Anywhere you want me to be honey, I'll be there to hold

And now that the clouds roll back, hold on to me baby

We're never going to land, flying on the power that's pure

Flying on the power of hope, I love you

Though time may fade and mountains turn into sand

I love you, 'til the very same come back to the land

I love you and he song that I sing is the only way that

I can explain

At this point, he let his guitar drop to the end of the strap.

Two fine people should love each other

Two fine people should love one another…

As he walked off stage, Mimi rushed to his dressing room, where he was sitting, his head in his hands. She walked in silently and sat beside him. He looked up, and she buried him in a kiss. At the same time, Briza and Jaxom waited outside, Briza's snake and Jaxom's fire lizard entwined around the respective owners' necks. He listened to his lizard and blushed.

"We'd better go." She nodded, and they walked away, arm in arm.


End file.
